


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Kind Magnus Bane, M/M, Panic Attack, Photographer Alec Lightwood, alec is lost, magnus comes to his rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's late, Alec is lost in Germany and too tired to function properly. As he starts having a panic attack, he meets a handsome young man who turns out to be his savior (and maybe something more).





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi (:  
> English is not my native language and this is the first story I've ever written in this language.  
> A big thank you to Mickibooo who helped me with this !

The thing about the great invention that is the Internet is that contrary to popular belief, it absolutely isn't inerrant. 

Alec really should have known better. He should have prepared his journey carefully, just like Isabelle had told him to.

It also was the reason why he was currently standing in an unfamiliar street trying to find the building that said number thirty. After all, he had just walked fifteen minutes to reach his hotel.

After a quick verification by glancing onto his reservation, it became clear that yes, he was in the right street, just in the wrong corner of the city.

Alec was frustrated. Why did he type the address into his stupid app without checking if the map actually matched the hotel's information?

A few minutes later, Alec realized that he royally screwed up; not only did he need to walk back to the train station where he just came from, he also had to find the right subway to finally reach his destination, which would take approximately forty-five minutes. The fact that Alec was quite exhausted did nothing to lift his mood. The goal of this trip was to take a much needed vacation, away from the oppressing atmosphere of New York. He wanted to reconnect with nature which was why he had packed a suitcase and booked a flight to Europe. The most precious possession he had with him was his camera. He had left without making a fuss about it and the first few days of his trip actually went by without any problems. 

After finally getting back to the station, and successfully typing the correct address into his phone, it became apparent that things weren't going to be over just yet. He still needed to buy a ticket which proved to be difficult since the menu of the vending machine was written in German. Of course the gods couldn't even be with him for just a second.

As he finally managed to buy the ticket to get out of this hell, he noted that by now, he only had two minutes before the train arrived. He ran upstairs to the rails simply to see that he was standing on the opposite side of the lane where he was supposed to go to.

Tears began to fill his eyes as he watched the train leave. He was tired and just wanted to head off to bed. Alec took a big breath, choking back his tears before heading to the correct lane. He tried not to let panic settle inside of his stomach as he checked the time. It was 9:30 pm. He should have arrived at his hotel almost two hours ago.

Hoping that he wouldn't have to wander all over town to find another hotel, he sat on a bench on the side of the rails, trying to calm down before he saw the train approaching him. He left it at Central Station, which wasn't too far from his hotel.  
One would think that things might finally have settled down and that the difficult part was done.  
Alec was relieved for a short while, though his panic came back twice as heavy as he entered the crowded station.

He headed to another vending machine, wanting to buy the last ticket that he needed to finally get to his destination. After a few minutes and three unsuccessful attempts, he realized he couldn't find the stop that was indicated by the hostel.

He tried again and again but when he still didn't find the right ticket he felt tears filling his eyes for the second time that night.

His breathing became harder as he started to hyperventilate, the idea of having to sleep in this dirty, old station, or worse, outside in the cold, terrified him. What would happen if there was a storm or if someone robbed him ? What would his family think of him ? 

The world had just begun spinning, specks of black staining his vision, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and from afar, he heard soft words, spoken to him in a calm voice. He jumped at the sound, spinning around until his eyes fell on a young man, who seemed to be about his age.

“Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?” he asked, a frown on his face, eyes filled with concern.

“Ich... uh ...uhm” he tried to remember how to properly speak German, but his brain was too tired to provide him with the right words. “I don't know...” he mumbled, feeling disoriented.

“You should sit down for a minute, darling, you look like you're about to pass out.” the stranger said still frowning, as he led him to a bench.

Alec didn't know how much time passed but it felt like hours until he finally was able to breathe properly again. He noticed that the young man who had helped him still was with him, actually feeling his fingers drawing circles onto his back. It made him feel calm and less scared. 

Looking up, his eyes went wide, a surprised gasp threatening to leave his lips. Now that his vision wasn't blurred by tears anymore, he could actually see what his savior looked like. He had kind, brown eyes, enhanced by eyeliner, so rightfully applicated that Isabelle herself would admire it ; beautiful, golden skin and his hair was styled in an interesting manner that left Alec puzzled. And he was smiling softly at him. 

In other words Alec's savior was absolutely and irrefutably handsome. Maybe this horrible day would finally take a turn for the better. The gorgeous man smirked at him, having noticed him staring. Alec quickly lowered his eyes, only looking back up when he heard the soothing voice that had calmed him during his small panic attack.

“Feeling a bit better?” the stranger asked, voice concerned and soft. 

“Hmm, yes, thank you.” Alec answered sheepishly as he began playing with the hem of his shirt. All of a sudden, he felt a bit stupid.

“I'm Magnus, it's nice to meet you.” the kind man pulled him out of his thoughts, “even though the circumstances were not quite optimal.”

“Alec. It's nice to meet you, too.” he answered quickly, before something occurred to him. “Listen, uhm, I'm sorry for what just happened. You probably had your own things to do, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll just go.” he stammered, already standing up, ready to flee. “Again, I'm really sorry for– ”

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence. Magnus pulled him back down, onto the bench. 

“You don't have to be sorry, darling. I couldn't just let you have a panic attack and leave. Honestly and it's not even just because you're pretty.” He winked at him, chuckling quietly as Alec's cheeks turned red. “Plus I have all the time in the world so really, no worries.” When Alec didn't answer for a few seconds, Magnus carefully added “You're lost aren't you ?”

Alec nodded.

“Where are you going ? Maybe I can help.” Magnus offered, causing Alec to be a bit surprised.

Alec quickly checked his phone before answering. Now wasn't the time to make a fool out of himself. Again.

It turned out that they were both heading into the same direction, Alec's hostel being located in the same part of town as Magnus' friend's house. That's how they found themselves sitting in the subway, talking about everything and anything like longtime friends.

They discovered that they both actually are from New York. Magnus was in Germany to see a few friends of his that he had made while he was abroad.  
He studied fashion in college but decided to travel the world, enjoying discovering new lifestyles and finding inspiration for his future works. His dream of designing his own line of clothing became a bit more realistic with every passing day.

Even though he didn't want to leave, and would totally love to spend more time with Magnus, he still was tired. Alec stood up in order not to miss his stop, when he felt Magnus' long fingers wrap around his wrist. Seeing him smiling at him somehow made Alec regain his confidence enough to say the words that were swimming around in his headout loud.  
“It was really nice to talk to you, Magnus. Maybe we could have a drink sometime?” he asked, trying to restrain the fire that was rising up on his cheeks.

He knew that he failed miserably as he spotted the smirk which was now painting Magnus' face.

“That would be a pleasure”, the gorgeous man answered, practically purring, “what do you think about getting some breakfast together, tomorrow? It would be a waste not to see your pretty face as soon as possible.”

“That would be great”, Alec smiled shyly, actually proud of himself for not passing out, since all the blood that he had in his body seemed to have traveled up into his cheeks and neck.  
When the subway came to a stop, Alec hurried to get out of it, waving at Magnus.

A few hours later, as he finally was laying in a warm bed, he dreamed of golden skin and kind eyes, exhaustion quickly lulling him into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
